Paradise
by oneandninteenmore
Summary: 'Dancer in the night, playing with my velvet tongue so sweet, say anything you like. Crush me with the lies, and tell me once or twice; that love is paradise.'— Seth Rollins is burlesque dancer with a wild side, and Dean Ambrose is a man with too much time and money on his hands; their about to find their own slice of paradise, somewhere between Roman Reigns and a hard place.


**A/N:** Paradise by Wild Nothing inspired this, but Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore fits will with the tone and setting of this first chapter. Candy (Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton) will also be mentioned in this, and if enough folks want it I'll make a side story based off this universe with them. Roman will also play a bigger part later on in this, and by the end of this story I do plan on it becoming and OT3 thing with him, Seth & Dean; you have been warned— _enjoy?  
_

* * *

_**"Ladies and gentlemen,**__**The Lollipop Lounge proudly presents Tyler Black**_**— Enjoy."**

Cue the red lights, cut the small talk; blast the music, this was the way that Seth liked it; that _Tyler_ liked it. The throb of the deep bass line made him want to purr against the wall, still warm from the last person who had been grinding against it**— **_Punk_; 'the best in the world' as he liked to rub in everyone's faces. Seth often wondered if he was so great, then why wasn't he the one headlining here. Seeing as he went on _before_ him, and Seth went on before Rhodes who was the 'main event' so to speak; to be fair though everyone knew that Cody _was screwing their boss_. Still there was no denying the way he could move his body, the way he made all the old men break their necks just to get a good look and the women practically pant like dogs in heat. Best in the world, yeah right Punk, even sleeping with the boss wouldn't make you best in the world.

Seth would know, he _had_ tried.

His body was pressed tight against the wall still, black heeled boots firmly on the stage. The crowd cat calls and cheers before growing quiet once he pivots his hips against the wall.

Rolling them to the beat of the music, it's a harsh chaotic goth'y sort of song that wouldn't have fit any of the others; but somehow he makes it work for him. His long nimble fingers making the motion against the cold wall,_ slidingggg_, effortlessly. He's done this so much he knows what he's doing, he knows just how his body works and how to move it in such sexual motions— like the whore (they seem to think) he is. He plays the part because he is the part (as much as he'd deny it), Tyler is hardly any different from Seth, they've both done things they arn't proud if, they both continue to do things they arn't always happy with; there both stuck here and they both kind of like it.

Still there's this innocence to him, this look always on his face that even with the movements he's making now, show he doesn't belong here. He does mind you, rivals Cody even, but he's a better liar than he is anything else. However that seems to be what keeps people coming back, what has them calling all sorts of sounds out in the crowd.

Because there's something so positively angelic looking in the way he looks at them, while dancing something filthy. Arms raise up, sliding down the wall, and on the next key of the music he slides himself around, lights getting slightly brighter, and you can really see how tight those black pants are on him.

To be honest Seth really liked them, that part wasn't an act; he'd wear them even outside of work, earning plenty of stares but he never seemed to care. Maybe because he liked the attention, bad or good it was better than none at all. _Tyler _continues on, innocent look plastered on his face still as his back hits the wall and he throws his head back to look as if he's moaning, writhing against the wall, crashing against it to the music. _Tyler _slides down, one hand on the platform, the other against the wall and he arches his back pivoting his hips up and down to the beat.

_'Make me mad, I'm not here to please'_ The song went on, he found the irony of the words, seeing as he was here to please, seeing as he _wanted to please_.

He bites his bottom lip and thrusts his hips as he hops down off the higher platform. Walking slowly to the chair center stage. Bending down on the chair, ass up, teasingly waving it before moving himself onto the chair. Standing and looking back to the crowd with a smirk on the cue of the music again, those big chocolate doe eyes looking back at the crowd making them go wild once more. But he's far too clothed and he knows it-they want more, _he wants more_.

_'Paint me in a corner, but my color comes back' _Briefly his eyes catch another's, baby blue hues glued to him; he thinks nothing of it, until his vision slips to the twisted little smile twisting it's way onto the other mans face. Tyler makes _Seth_ shove his thoughts aside.

He slides his tie off, holding it out and biting down on it, rolling his tongue over the fabric, before he casts it to the side. This moment is anything but innocent, and yet he plays the part of someone so young so well, probably because he's still pretty young himself; barely of drinking age actually. _Tyler_ sits back down, legs spread out before he raises his right foot up, un-zipping those boots slowly, making contact with the crowd again as he goes to take off the next one. Those long legs extending, and in this moment he looks so positively graceful, a clash against the song.

Getting up he goes back over to the platform, and turns to face the wall, feet moving back and forth, and he slides his black vest off in one movement that turns him back around. Bare chest now showing, his naturally tanned skin practically _glistening_ under the lights. His hands roam down his body, and they stop the moment he ghosts them over his crotch.

His whole body moves to the ridged moments of the music, and his slender form arches back, long arm extending upwards. Like he's trying to grab onto a piece of heaven, but he'll never get that back because—

'_Once you go black, you never go back_' There's those eyes still staring at him, there's plenty of people looking at him to be fair, but not like these...god if those blue eyes were the ocean he'd want to drown in them.

The narrows of his hips showing the start of that v shape, and he struts back over to the chair, ass extended once again as he dances and slides his way out of those_ tight_ pants. He's wearing this lacy black lingerie number, that hooks onto black stockings. The two toned haired man's body forms back to the chair, it contorts as he slips out of those pants legs extending again as he does, and he's practically naked now.

The cold air of the building hits him, but between the lights and how excited he always is, he feels hot now. Casting the pants off and away, _Tyler_ looks back to the crowd, throwing his head back to another harsh rhythm sound. '_I'm a black sheep._'

Arching his body up from the chair, he catches himself biting his bottom lip a bit as he looks at the men and women staring at him, _calling for him_. He's back on the platform again. Body moving fluidly to the song, and he's writhing against the wall, legs spread out as he dances so very, very sexually; he might as well be _writhing_.

This wasn't living, this was surviving, that's what people would say to _explain_ why people like him did what he was doing now; but it wasn't just the money— although that did help, and he did need the money. But it wasn't _just_ that, it was the rush that came with this, that _electrifying_ feeling he got when all eyes were on him, _and god_ there were so many eyes on him.

His body was so slim and sleek, his long longs of two toned hair falling over his face, he could recall a time when he debated on the dye; but with the way people always seemed to look at him he must of done something right. _Tyler_ thrusts and rolls his hips more, before he starts to get into the song more, legs kicking and as the music slows down for a brief moment. _Tyler_ moves to slip off the shorts part of the lingerie to revival a tight fitting black thong to match everything else, vaguely he wonders what his mother would think if she knew this is what he dropped out of college for, to be fair_ she doesn't even know_ he dropped out of college.

_Tyler_ doesn't kick it off to the side— _no_ he moves it to wrap around his wrist as he raises his hands up, as if he's handcuffed and his knees lower like he's riding something, arms above him, still like there tied in place.

Hips rolls back up in a thrust of motions, and he casts what cuffs his hands away, getting back down and dancing again thrusting against the chair, and he's pretty much lost in his thoughts because the only other place he'd want to be instead of here is out on the open road riding his baby, his motorcycle. He's always been a dreamer with his head in the clouds, now while it doesn't show on his face that's where he's at for a brief moment.

'_I'm a black sheep._'

The songs about to end, and _Tyler _runs a hand up and down his leg that's in the air, lopping his head back, hair going every what a way. Beautiful sight for sinful eyes really, and all these folks might as well be sinning right now; dammed to hell right along with Seth. He moves up focusing hard on the crowd, the lights so bright now as he sways his hips leaning down into a split. Just like that the music fades out as do the lights for a moment. The _sinful_ people go wild, and _Tyler_ is now Seth.

"**Now wasn't that something~ Hurry now, last call for drinks at the bar before we go to the main act; **_**Dashing Cody Rhodes**_**— how about one last round of applause for Tyler Black." **Of course that's just what they did, as Seth started to lean up, giving a curt wave and toothy grin to appease them, licking his lips before going to look away— he doesn't see those eyes in the crowd anymore, _shame really_.

While he doesn't think drinking is something he should be doing at work, he'd about to do it now, he needs something, anything to take this rush off a bit, calm him down; generally speaking though alcohol wasn't the best way to do that. But he was young, perhaps a bit stupid at times (like now) and thought it the best course of action.

Seth grabs his things, slipping his clothing back on quickly and grabbing his long black wool coat, putting it on in a haste. Trying to slink over to the bar, he ties back his hair as he strides over; a few mess strands casted out over his forehead. Few people had stopped to hassle him along the way, but he's polite as always if a bit sarcastic with some of the more_ hands on approaches_. The two toned man caught a few of the other dancers out mingling for extra cash and there was no doubt some were selling there bodies, he'd be willing to bet that's what Ziggler was doing right now the way he was flirting with a couple of ladies sitting to the sidelines. Seth hadn't ever felt the need to sell himself, there was no rush to it, nothing gained but money and this job gave him enough to sustain himself. Yeah, so sure he could make more, but it wasn't worth it, mostly because he could always make more money; when would it end? If he wanted to sleep with you, then that was that and he would.

**"Barrett, get me something strong would you."** Seth didn't seem to have much of a filter at this point it would seem, being more blunt than he usually would have, causing 'Barrett' to scoff from behind the bar. **"I've got some **_**bad news for you**__**kid**_**, I don't think you're old enough to drink yet." **Seth leaned against the counter, rolling his eyes as Barrett laughed. Fucking Barrett, always with the bad news, always with the jokes.

**"Ha, ha, very funny, you know that's not what you said two months ago when we wer**—**" **

**"Could you have some **_**decorum**_** and keep it down, I'll get you something to wash that dirty mouth of yours out with..."**

**"Yeah that's what I though big boy."**

Barrett snorts, in anundignifying way that didn't quite suit him. Seth wouldn't ever let that night go— and it wasn't like Barrett could ever forget it, _stupid_ company Christmas parties with their _stupid_ amounts of alcohol. But it was fun, although neither of them said as much. Seth was too young for the British mans usual tastes, too wild and often lacked the 'decorum'...whatever that was that the bartender seemed to want in a love interest. Barrett wasn't Seth's type either though, beyond looks at least— too stuffy, too stuck up unless it was a joke at others expenses; it was a wonder he even worked here.  
Maybe he did just so he could make fun everyone here when he was out with whatever 'fancy' friends he no doubt had outside of work. Hell Seth often wondered if the guy even had a funny bone that _others_ actually found funny, Cody claimed he did, and Seth left it alone at that.

"**So I see **_**someone has his eyes**_** on you." **Seth quirked up a brow, looking towards Barrett as the other pulls out a glass a a bottle from under the counter, cherry vodka, boy did the smart ass actually know him pretty well. **"What are you talking about now, people always have their eyes on me here."** It was the bartenders turn to roll his eyes this time, and the younger male could have sworn he heard him mumble '_conceited_' under his breath, but Seth wasn't conceited (at least not in this case) he was just blandly stating a fact of the matter. Barrett continued on, putting a couple of ice cubes in the glass tumbler before pouring alittle over a shots worth of the alcohol into it; topping the rest off with cherry coke. **"No you little punk, there's a **_**gentleman**_ (and he uses that term loosely)** down there who's been staring at you this whole time, seems like the sort of trash you like to take home." **Seth takes the drink before Barrett can say another word, much less actually pass it to him. He takes a long sip scrutinizing him before looking down at the end of the bar and sure enough there was someone looking at him. **"You would know all about that wouldn't you? Seeing as I took you home with me **_**once**_**." **Barrett zero, Seth: one. The 'little punk' even dare tosses the bartender a smug look before he glances back at the stranger again. It was the guy from before, the guy with the pretty blue eyes that Seth wanted to drown in; and on closer inspection he wanted to drown in more than just his eyes.

He's shorter than Seth, but not by much, a bit less toned too it looks like, from what he can make out anyway seeing as the guy has on some baggy blue jeans and a black top, nothing fancy unlike most people in here— it strikes him as odd. Yeah _sure_, this _wasn'_t the classiest place, but for being what it was they did tend to get city slick guys who smoked too much and wore expensive suits, not even counting all the rich older women and the sometimes occasional bridal parties that came through. He's got his hair all slicked back like he thinks he's important, maybe he is, clearly he had to have some sort of money to be here. Seth lingered on his lips a bit longer than he probably should have, because while his eyes looked calm and said come closer his lips were curled into a wild, wicked smile. Seth vaguely wondered what his name would sound like from coming from those dangerous lips.

**"Why don't you finish that and bugger off eh?"** Seems that the two toned man came back to earth, were Barrett was barraging him with rude comments as per usual, as if Seth was much better, always holier than thou— if his incessant need for attention wasn't bad enough surely that was his worst quality.

"**Oh trust me the faster this is in my system the better, **_**I've got to take out the trash remember**_**, and it isn't**_** you**_** tonight."**

**"Ah some good news**_** finally**_**."** That earns a laugh from Seth, although it was more sarcastic than anything; they had a weird friendship, if that's even what this was. Seth might as well have chugged half of the drink down as he leaned away from the counter, and it hadn't went unnoticed, by either of the men looking at him. **"Don't make me see that ugly mug of yours on the news tomorrow, yeah mate?"** So Barrett did have a nice side, perhaps Cody had been right. Seth would suspend his disbelief just this once, offering the other the smallest hints of a smile. **"Yeah, yeah see you later man."** He waves the others comment off with his free hand, taking the drink with him as he made his way casually over to the stranger.

As he approached him that same rush he seemed to get off to came back, so much for calming down; why was he the one making the move anyway? Probably because it'd been two months and a Christmas Party ago since he'd had anything or anyone good in his system. It totally wasn't because he was lonely, _no not at all_. "They say if you keep making the same face it'll stay that way." Seth comments once he's in ear shot of the other; about that time he could hear Cody's song start to play— but neither of them seemed to pay much mind. **"Is that why you've been looking so good all night."** It wasn't a question, and the other guy had said it without missing a beat. Seth liked that, _a lot_. He laughs, tossing his head back a bit before taking another sip of his drink. **"**_**Smoothhhhh**_**,"** Another sarcastic tone, still the guys eyes lit up, like he wanted to laugh too.

**"Got a name cool guy?"**

**"What if I said that's what it was?" **Now that was a question, Seth laughs again, shrugging, leaning against the counter; the 'cool guy' continues to stare up at him from his seated position on a bar stool. **"Then I'd walk away."** It was that simple, Seth liked games, Seth didn't mind smart asses, but he didn't like idiots; didn't have time for their games.

**"Fair enough, it's Dean."**

**"Don't have a last name Mr. Dean cool guy?"**

**"You can have it when I have your actual name and not that Tyler Black gimmick."**

**"Oh but what if I said that's what my name was?"** Seth was turning the conversation back around, 'Dean' seemed to be amused though by the way his sly smile hadn't faltered. "Then I'd walk away." He replies back in a flat tone, but he can't suppress his grin. "Fair enough, it's Seth, Seth Rollins." Mostly Seth just wanted to hear the other say his name, say it with those lips that he caught himself staring at now and again.

**"Seth? No wonder you went with Tyler, Seth sounds like some bonehead church boys name."** Seth often didn't mind being down on his knees for the right person, but that person hadn't ever been god. **"And Tyler doesn't?" **Dean shook his head, **"Naw, but I never said I didn't like Seth, don't get me wrong."** The two toned man took another sip of his drink, although he ended up gulping the rest down; sitting the now empty glass on the bar counter top. **"And it's Dean Ambross," **The other quips back, Seth tilts his head slightly, had he known better and more about Dean he might have known that he thought the small movement was _almost _endearing. But he didn't and that name hadn't rung any bells like he had been hoping. Still it suited him, sounded like it'd be as rough around the edges to say as the man himself.

**"Well Dean Ambrose, you've been staring at me all night, what's that about?"** Seth moves a hand to his hip, not really thinking much about the action, but Dean chuckles a bit either way. **"Isn't that what I payed the guy at the door for, get to stare all I want right?"** Oh was it going to be like that, well two could play this game.** "Suppose so, but here I thought you might want to blow this joint with me, instead of staring**_** like a creep**_**."**

**"Maybe I am a creep, does that make you **_**uncomfortable**_**..."** No, no it didn't although it should have by all means, but it only stood to excite Seth; god he needed help. **"Wouldn't you like to find out—"** Cody's song had stopped, and as sure as it did the sweet guy trotted on over to Seth mid sentence, unaware of the conversation that had been going on. But surprisingly he hadn't stopped by for Seth, like he usually would have on any given day. **"Jon!"** _Jon_, who the hell was Jon, did he mean Dean— had that asshole _already_ lied to him? **"Hey Rhodes, where's that fuckin' sorry son of a bitch of **_**yours**_** at."** Cody laughed, and rightfully this left Seth even more confused, like he was left out some inside joke. **"He's in his office with **_**yours**_**." **Rhodes quipped back, smiling like the ray of sunshine he was; honestly he was far too good to be working here, but he seemed to like it and the boss seemed to like showing him off only to have him to himself at the end of the night. _As if everyone didn't know_...

**"Oh do you guys know each other—?"** Cody looked between both Seth and Dean, the latter shook his head and Seth went to speak. **"I was about to ask you the same question."** Once again Cody laughs, he always seemed to do that, not that anyone would _ever _complain. **"Dean's a business partner with Randy and another mutual **_**friend**_** of theirs."** He seemed to imply something with the way he said friend, and Dean only seemed to grunt in response at it. More questions than answers were raised, but he knew better than to get into anything that their boss had his hands in. **"Speaking of those two, tell them I'll see them later would ya', I've got some plans that came up."** Cody shoke his head, he wasn't completely oblivious at this point, not with the way Seth suddenly seemed to act.

**"Roman isn't going to be happy Dean—"**

**"He**_** never **_**is, what's new." **Dean shrugs, his tone and actions flippant, it makes Seth contemplate walking away. That is until the shorter man leans up, slinking a hand over his Seth's shoulder, boy this guy had a lot of confidence didn't he, who did he think he was? **"Like I said some plans came up,"** Whatever he was implying other than the obvious, Seth didn't like it, or did he**— **it was sort of hard to tell the way his heart throbbed in his chest. But Cody got the message, and he didn't look too happy about it either, if Seth payed more mind to Cody instead of looking over at Dean he might have noticed the flash of concern on his friends face...but he didn't.

**"You still wanna blow this place with a creep like me, or does the offer not stand anymore." **Oh it still stood alright.

**"Uh yeah lets go, listen Cody I'll text you later, alright?"**

**"Alright..."** Cody got quiet, and Dean went to move towards the door, before he could however Cody had leaned into Seth only to whisper; **"Be carful okay."** That could mean a lot of things, really, _right?_ But what was strange about it was that clearly the two had known each other seemingly well, and yet Cody was the one telling him to be careful, usually it was the other way around. Funny how things were working out tonight.

Before he knew it Seth was already outside with the cold breeze hitting his face, it was like a slap back into reality**—**a reality where he was going god knows where with someone he hardly knew. To be honest he was _really_ starting to wonder if this was still a reality he wanted. 

* * *

_Comments& critique are very welcome, and appreciated;_ and for those looking to see Seth take control more with Dean, it's bound to happen in the next chapter.


End file.
